The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, an electronic device control method, and an electronic device system, and specifically relates to an electronic device or the like whereby digital signals such as video can be effectively transmitted with another electronic device.
In recent years, the HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) has widely been employed as a digital interface for connecting CE (Consumer Electronics) devices, and has served as a de facto standard in the industry. For example, with High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification Version 1.4, Jun. 5, 2009, description regarding the HDMI standard is included. With this HDMI standard, 3 data differential line pair (TMDS Channel 0) is performed.
FIG. 37 shows an example of an AV system 90 according to the related art which performs inter-room transmission of baseband video signals. This AV system 90 is configured wherein a television receiver 91 serving as a sink device disposed in a living room, and a television receiver 92 serving as a sink device disposed in a bedroom are connected by a cable 93 serving as a transmission path. The television receiver 91 is connected with a source device, for example, such as a set top box (STB: Set Top Box) 94a, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) player 94b, a handheld camera 94c, or the like, by an HDMI digital interface.
With this AV system 90, digital video signals from a source device connected to the television receiver 91 are transmitted to the television receiver 91, and are further able to be transmitted to the television receiver 92 via the cable 93. Therefore, the television receiver 92 in the bedroom can also perform display of an image according to digital video signals from a source device connected to the television receiver 91 in the living room.